Help Me!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Well, Naruto and the gang work as foresnic detectives and this new case Naruto's got is pretty scary. Can Sasuke save Naru in time? Will he fall for Naruto? Rated M Yaoi BoyxBoy also Dark, rape srry for bad title don't flame!
1. 3:45 Friday Morning

**Angelchan2012:** Hey readers! Here's a new story made by my friend on YouTube Uchihamadness101 and me! Hope you like it!

**101:** Hello readers!

**Sasuke: **wow, two girls made this story, why do I have a bad feeling about this?

**Naruto:** Shut up teme! I think it's a wonderful idea that two friends came together and are making a story! Unlike you, in the show, you're a cold and unfeeling person, who won't let me save your ass! .

**Angelchan and 101:** Oi! Be nice to each other!

**Angelchan2012:** Besides, you guys are gonna LOVE this story!

**101 and Sasunaru:** Please read and review!

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, waking the blonde from his much needed sleep. "God dammit, what is it Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, he'd pulled three shifts and had had no brake, so of course he'd be pissed, _Man! That witch is gonna kill me one of these days_. "Jeeze, calm down Dobe, I just came by to ask you if you finished the reports for the last two cases we did." Sasuke commented, _Man, this guy really needs a brake; Tsunade's been putting a lot of extra work on him lately…Oh well, he'll appreciate it soon enough._ "Huh?" Naruto said, "Oh, ya, those, um…" he looked around his desk and finally, after moving the evidence pictures, found them and handed them to the Uchiha, "…here…" he sighed. Sasuke took the file, placed a caring hand on his (Naruto's) shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Naruto asked tiredly, "It's 3:45 in the morning, and it's a Friday." The raven haired man answered; giving him a look of concern he said, "Go home, Naruto." "No!" said blonde groaned, "I still have to finish this case!" "Naruto," Sasuke sighed, "even though Tsunade's the one that put you on this case, I'm still your superior, and I'm telling you…Go. Home."

"Bu-" the blonde started, "No 'buts', Naruto, go home, you're obviously too tired to work." The Uchiha growled. "Y-yes sir…" Naruto sighed, picking up the case file he was working on and putting it in his drawer. His superior looked at him in worry and asked, "Do you need a ride home?" "Che, why do you care? If I recall, you said I was 'the loudest and most annoying worker in this division' to granny Tsunade." Naruto growled, "Besides, I can walk." With that, he left the raven haired man in his office and walked out of the building, heading for his home. _Man! That teme is such an ass! But I guess he didn't see me walk by when he said that…_sigh…_if only he knew…_

Sasuke stood in the office with a shocked expression on his usually stoic face. _I guess he didn't stick around long enough to hear me say that he was also one of the smartest and hardworking people in the division._

Naruto walked home in the dark, with only the street lights to give him sight. _Man, I wish I could tell him, but what if he rejects me? What if he fires me right there?..._sigh… As he walked up the steps to his front door, he heard a rustling noise and turned around. "Hello?" he asked, silence was his response, "Sigh, I'm being paranoid, that's all," he said to himself, unlocking the door and stepping inside, to another silent and lonely night at his house, unaware of his waiting visitor…

**Angelchan2012: **Aww! That's so sad!*sniff* and who the hell is in Naruto's house? I don't remember letting one in…

**Sasuke:** Why am I not surprised that I'm once again the clueless one in this story?

**Naruto:** Hahahaha! Man, you're so oblivious to another's feelings! That kinda hurts too… and what the hell, Angelchan, you were in my house?

**Angelchan2012:** Duh! I'm like a ghost in your house because I'm the author! Yes readers! Another multichap story! I know that this cliffhanger wasn't awesome…but too freaking bad! Still want you to review though! And I don't wanna get any 'you made this chapter too short' crap from you readers either; I did that on purpose for this chapter! Oh, and check out my buddy Uchihamadness101's channel on YouTube, she's bad ass!

**101: **Aww thanks Angelchan! And be nice when you review our story! I get credit too!


	2. Concern

**Angelchan2012:** Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Uchihamadness101:** This is gonna be good, I can tell.

**Sasuke:** *reads chapter* ….wow….

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up Sasuke! Don't give anything away! XD

**Sasunaru & 101:** Please read and review!

Once inside, Naruto closed the door and walked into the living room, only to hear a male's voice say, "So you're finally home, took you long enough." The blonde looked around, only to see darkness, "W-who's there?" he asked, _Please tell me I imagined that! The new file I was working on said something like this had happened before…_

_**-Begin Flashback-**_

"_This is your next case, Uzumaki," said Tsunade, handing the blonde a large file, "You better be careful and solve it quickly." "Uh, why do I need to be careful, granny Tsunade?"Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. "Well…recently every person who's tried to solve this case was…murdered." Said the old woman. The young man just looked at her in horror and shouted, "So why the hell would you give the case to me? You WANT me to DIE?" "No, it's just that when I asked Sasuke who the best person to work on it was, he recommended you. He said that you were a hard worker and smart enough to finish this case quickly." Tsunade said reassuringly. "H-he said all that?" Naruto asked, awe struck, "T-then I'll take the case! And don't worry granny, I'll solve it quickly! Believe it!"_

_**-End Flashback-**_

_I should never have taken the case, _Naruto thought in fear, _now what's gonna happen to me?_ He slowly started to walk through the dark, back against the wall, hopefully away from the voice.

"Leader-san told me to come get you, Naruto." The voice said, sending a chill down the young blonde's spine. "W-who are y-you? W-what d-do you w-want with me?" he asked, searching for the light switch so he could see **who** he was talking to. Feeling the wall, Naruto felt a hand grab his, "No no, we can't have you turning on the lights; someone will think you're home." Said the voice, the owner of said voice then punched the blonde in the stomach. "S-Sasuke…" the blonde gasped, before falling unconscious.

The white haired male picked up the unconscious Naruto, blind folded him, tied his wrists and ankles, and threw him (Naruto) up on his shoulder. Fixing his glasses, he pulled out his cell and dialed a number, "Leader-sama…Yes, I have the target captured…Yes sir, I think you'll like this one, he seems like a weakling…Yes sir, I will be there shortly." He then hung up, exited the house and threw the unconscious boy in the back of his car and drove off to the outskirts of town.

**-Later that same day-** (man, I feel like an announcer for a TV show, hehehe!)

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura piped, "have you seen Naruto? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago." "No, I haven't, since I gave him the day off." The raven answered. Sakura looked at him in surprise, _Wow! Sasuke never gives him a break, along with Tsunade-sama, but…maybe he's finally starting to appreciate Naruto's work effort._ "Oh, okay then, just wondering. Thanks Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl said, and walked off to finish working.

_Hmm…he should have been in by now though, or at least he would have called in, _Sasuke thought, checking his watch, _it's already 1:30 pm…_ _maybe he'll come in later. _The raven sighed and continued writing a report for a case when Tsunade burst into his office.

"Sasuke! Have you seen Naruto?" the woman shouted, a look of worry and fear on her face. "N-no ma'am, I haven't, I assumed he was taking the day off, since I told him to go home yester-I mean earlier this morning. Why?" questioned a startled Uchiha. "Well, you remember that case that I gave him? I just assumed….sigh…maybe I'm overreacting, but I have a really bad feeling and want to talk with him just to know he's okay." She said. "Fine, Sakura came in earlier saying similar things," Sasuke sighed, "Call him...and put the call on speaker." "You don't have to tell me twice," Tsunade commented, _I knew the lil' brat cared, just never showed it to __**him**__. This kid is too dense to Naruto's feelings towards him. What does that blonde idiot see in this retard anyway?_ She punched in Naruto's home number and waited, eventually they heard, "Hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki, sorry I'm not able to answer the phone but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" "Damn! He isn't home? I'd think he'd sleep in and take advantage of having the day off…Let's call his cell phone." Tsunade said and dialed said blonde's cell only to get the same message. She then asked, "What do we do?" "Simple, we wait until he calls, and then we drag his ass back here to work." Sasuke answered, _I hope that nothing's happened to that dobe. _"But….fine, but you're leaving to check on him when your shift ends, got it?" Tsunade growled. "Yes ma'am." The raven haired boy answered.

Sure enough when 11:00 pm rolled around Sasuke walked into Tsunade's office and said, "I'm leaving, and I'm gonna check in on Naruto." "Good, damn brat," came his response. He chuckled and left, once in his car, he sped off to Naruto's house.

Once at his destination, he knocked on the door, when he got no answer he lifted the 'welcome' mat and used the spare key to unlock it. When he stepped inside, he turned on the light and searched the house. "Oi, Naruto! You here?" he shouted starting to get worried. _Hmm…if I were Dobe, where would I be when I got home…? The living room sleeping of course! _He dashed to said room only to find a note on the coffee table.

_**Sasuke,**_

_**If you were looking for your cute little friend then I am sorry to inform you that he is currently under our care. You shall get him back, be it in pieces or whole. Leader-san will put his new **__**toy**__** to good use… Good luck finding him; you're going to need it.**_

_Oh no…Naruto! _Sasuke thought, eyes growing wide. He ran back to his car, note in hand, and drove back to the station. _Dammit! I shouldn't have recommended him for this case! Now I'm the one who put him in danger! Please hold on Naruto!_

Tsunade was reading more about the case she had given Naruto and was horrified to read what had happened to previous victims. _Not only were the victims found beaten and bruised, they had also been raped and said to be missing certain organs or body parts. Disgusting! This guy took souvenirs from his victims? _As she continued reading, she made a horrifying discovery, _All victims were said to be…males, right around Naruto's age…oh no, what have I done…!_

Just as she closed the file's description, Sasuke burst through the door and said, "Tsunade! Naruto…he's not at home and…here." He handed the woman the note he found and waited. As she read the note, her eyes grew wider than they were when Sasuke came in, "Oh no…Sasuke, we have to find him! The last victim had been kidnapped and…well, they found the body a week later."

**-Meanwhile, at an abandoned mansion outside of town-**

"Uhg…" Naruto groaned, he opened his eyes, only to find darkness. "So, you're finally awake huh?" said a male voice, Naruto froze in fear _that's the same voice I heard in my house!_ "W-who are you? W-what do you want?" Naruto tried to lash out at the voice, only to hear the clank of metal and chains around his wrists and ankles. The voice laughed and said, "Aww, you can't move? Good, we don't want you getting loose and running away now, do we?" "You jackass! Let me go!" Naruto screeched, causing the chains to clank against each other. "Oooh, feisty, I like that," came his response, causing the blonde to freeze his actions. "What do you want? Who are you?" the boy growled. "Hmm…well to answer your first question, Leader-sama and I have been wanting you for quite some time, then when we realized you got a certain case, well…let's just say we couldn't help but want you more…" the voice cackled, "You're just so cute, Naruto-chan." Naruto was frozen in shock, _they've been __**wanting**__ me? How long have they been following me then? Oh god…Sasuke, Sakura, anybody…HELP ME!_

**Angelchan2012: ***enter dramatic music* so, what do you guys think?-hopeful eyes-

**Sasuke:** *re-reads chapter* 0.0 holy shit…Naruto, you better not die!

**Naruto:** I don't know if I will or not, Angelchan decides! Please don't let me die!

**Angelchan2012: **Hmm…. I don't know…. We'll just have to find out, won't we 101?

**101: **She's right guys, *evil laugh* you're just gonna have to wait and see, or not see, if you're Naruto. Muahahahahahahahaha!

**Sasunaru:** *cowering in fear in a corner*

**Sasunaru: **Please review! And no flames! Plus, Angelchan and 101 don't own Naruto!


	3. Two Suspects

**Angelchan2012:** Ok, so where were we….oh ya! Here's chapter 3!

**Naruto:** I don't wanna die! *cries*

**Angelchan2012:** Ok, so you can take your friend ramming his hand through your chest in the show, but you don't wanna die in a Fanfic...? That doesn't mean you will though! ^.^'

**Sasuke: ***annoyed sigh* let's just get this thing going already, you two bakas are annoying and I really wanna finish reading this.

**Angelchan2012:** 101 could you give us the honor of saying the phrase?

**Uchihamadness101: **I'd love to! Please read and review! And we don't own Naruto!

"Well, Naruto-chan, I must leave you for a bit. Leader-san is calling me…See ya later." The voice laughed, Naruto could hear footsteps followed by a door opening and closing, he was finally alone. _How am I ever gonna get out of this mess?_

"You called sir?" the white haired male asked, walking into the huge office. "Yes Kabuto, I was watching your little conversation with Naruto…. I think that tomorrow we shall _play _with him," a raven haired man answered, smiling at the thoughts running through his mind. Kabuto laughed, "Yes sir, then shall I put him to sleep?" "Yes," was his reply, "Also, Kabuto, drop this off at the boy's house, his friends are probably looking for him," the man said, handing Kabuto a note. With that, Kabuto went back to the torture room.

"W-who's there?" Naruto asked, "Oh ya, I never officially introduced myself," the voice answered. Soon, Naruto felt hot breath on his ear and the voice whispered, "Kabuto, remember that," then Naruto felt something stab his neck. "Ahhh! W-what the hell was that?" he screamed, suddenly his eyes felt heavy and Kabuto whispered to him, "Good night, Naru-chan." Then, Naruto's head hung, unconscious. Kabuto licked the blood from the injection and smirked, _he's gonna be fun to play with._ Afterwards he disappeared into the night to deliver the message.

**-Back at Sasuke's office-**

"I'm here! What's the emergency? And why'd ya tell me to bring my dogs?" Kiba asked, confused. "Naruto! We believe he's been kidnapped and we need to find him right away!" Tsunade answered. "What happened? What do ya mean kidnapped?" Kiba questioned, Sasuke pulled him to the side and informed him of what happened. "Oh, why didn't ya say so? I would have found him yesterday!" Kiba shouted, "Come on, let's go!" They soon left and got to Naruto's house. From there, Kiba let his dogs go and let them find Naruto's scent, only to find another letter.

**Sasuke,**

**Well, it seems you've finally noticed your friend's absence, good job. Don't bother trying to find him; we wiped all traces of him from the house. Oh, and if you do manage to find him before we're done, there will be hell for both of you. Don't worry; we'll place his body somewhere so even an idiot like you can find him!**

"Why is it that all the letters we've found are addressed specifically to you Sasuke?" the old blonde woman asked, "I don't really know, maybe when they took Naruto he said something about me and that's who they think is gonna save him." Sasuke answered, _and I __**will **__save you Naruto! Those bastards are gonna regret taking you!_

Crumpling up the note and throwing it, Sasuke shouted, "YOU BASTARDS! GIVE HIM BACK!" Everyone just stared at him in shock, well, everyone except Tsunade. She stood there smirking, _so you've finally accepted your feelings for him brat? _"I want all of you to check the areas where the bodies were found during this case! Got it?" Sasuke yelled, everyone nodded and left to work as quickly as possible.

**-Saturday Morning-**

Naruto woke up, his head pounding, he tried to grab his head but found that he couldn't lift his hands up too far, along with his legs, although they were spread out. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by darkness again. "Is the little boy-or should I say man, awake now?" a voice said. "Who's there?" Naruto asked, "Aww, I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Naru-chan." The voice said, sounding closer than last time. Soon Naruto could feel hot breath on his ear again and suddenly, light came into his vision, causing him to squint.

When his vision was cleared, he saw a tall young man, who looked to be in his early twenty's and had silvery white hair. "So you're Kabuto?" Naruto asked, the questioned man only smirked and nodded his head. "You're eyes are beautiful, you know that." Kabuto stated, "Along with the rest of you." At this comment Naruto asked him, "What the hell are you talking about?" the blonde then looked down at himself to see his birthday suit. His eyes widened and he blushed, _no one should ever see me like this!_ (Except for Sasuke hehehe)

"W-what the hell? You pervert! Let me go!" Naruto screamed. He suddenly gasped as he felt Kabuto grab him by his hair and hissed in pain as Kabuto injected something into his neck. The white haired man turned to leave the room and said, "I'll be back, then you can meet Leader-san…and then the _fun_ can begin." Naruto just stared at the now closed door in horror, _what did he mean by __**fun**__? And what the fuck did he just give me? _Suddenly, Naruto started to feel tired and soon he slipped back into unconsciousness…

**-Sasuke's office-**

Sasuke was reading the file of the case Naruto had been working on and looked at the list of suspects; two of the names caught his eyes: Orochimaru and Kabuto. _These two were released, because there was no DNA linking them to the case. When Naruto was interrogating them, they both kept staring at him hungrily. Dammit, they're the ones that did this! I know it!_

The raven haired boy dashed into Tsunade's office and said, "Tsunade, do you have Naruto's interrogations recorded?" "Y-yes, but why do you ask?" she questioned. "Did you notice how Orochimaru and Kabuto kept staring at him and implying things when they answered him?" Sasuke asked. "Yes...Now that you mention it, they were acting strange, so you think they took Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "I'm positive." The raven answered and then asked, "Does the file give any information about their whereabouts?" "Well, it said something about them being located just outside of town." Sakura said, walking through the door, "I overheard what you guys were talking about." "Good, we've got an idea as to where to look." Sasuke said, _I just hope we find him before… Hold on Naruto!_

**Angelchan2012: **Well, I guess this will be the last chapter for now…*sigh*

**Naruto: **What do ya mean?

**Angelchan2012:** You'll find out soon enough…Anyway, please review! And review the next segment if you want!

**Naruto: ***looks over at Sasuke for answer*

**Sasuke: ***shrugs*


	4. Author's Note

**Angelchan2012: **Hello readers! You're all probably wondering about the new chapters to my newest story **Help Me!** But unfortunately, I'm gonna be spending the rest of the week at my grandmother's house (cuz that's what EVERY teen wants to do on summer vacation! *rolls eyes*). Although I will be back this Saturday, I should have the new chapter(s) up by next week! (Probably Monday) So if you could, just put this story on Story Alert! Please understand I'm going against my will but will make up for it in the new chapters! Also, if you haven't noticed, the story **Ichigo's Visitor** has been put on hold because of this story, but I will get back to it once this one's over! And when that's done, I will fix the story **Two Men and a Baby** you know, the GrimmIchi fanfic that apparently everyone thought it sucked? Ya, well that's going under major reconstruction. But I will see, or write to ya'll next week! Love Ya! *grabs bags*

**Sasunaru & GrimmIchi: **Don't leave us!

**Angelchan2012: ***sniff* Aww! You guys are gonna make me cry *cries* come here *drops bags*

**Everyone: ***group hug*

**Angelchan2012: **Alrighty then, Ichigo, I'm leaving you in charge okay?

**Ichigo: **Yes ma'am! *salutes*

**Angelchan2012: **Hahahaha ok *salutes back*

**Grimmjow: **WTF? Why is Berry in charge? If anyone should be in charge it's me!

**Angelchan2012:** Ichi's in charge because unlike you, he knows how to look after others!

**Grimm: **Che…fine…but do ya hafta go? I mean…*grumbles* I'm gonna miss ya…..

**Angelchan2012: **Aww! Really Grimmy-kun? *hugs* Okay, I better get going *grabs bags* okay boys, I guess I'll see ya Saturday! *exits room*

**Sasunaru & GrimmIchi: **BYE!

**Ichi: **Hey Grimm…come here *evil smile*

**Grimm: **Now I'm kinda glad Angel put you in charge *evil smirk*

**Sasuke: **Hey Naruto, wanna copy the adults? *wiggles eyebrows*

**Naruto: **Oh ya *smirks*

**Ichi: ***cell phone rings*answers* hello?

**Angelchan2012: **Put the phone on speaker so I can speak to everyone please!

**Ichi: **Okay, it's on speaker. What's up?

**Angelchan2012: I EXPECT YOU ALL TO BEHAVE AND THAT MEANS NO SEX!**

**Sasunaru & GrimmIchi: Dammit!**


	5. Naruto's Hell Begins

**Angelchan2012: ***walks in* HEYY! I'M BACK GUYS!...um, guys…? Where is everyone? *looks around*

**Sasunaru & GrimmIchi: ***glomps Angelchan* WELCOME BACK!

**Angelchan2012: **Hahahaha! Hey guys, miss me? I hope you all behaved yourselves! Ichi, did anyone give you any trouble?

**Ichigo: **Nope, everyone was good! Even Grimm and that's a first for him.

**Grimm: **Shut up Berry!

**Angelchan2012: **Alright, alright! Enough arguing! Now that I'm back, I'm in charge! Here's chapter 4 readers! Enjoy!

"Uhg…what happened?" Naruto asked tiredly, _what did that creep give me? Why can't I move my body? _"Well good morning sunshine!" Kabuto cheered, "Ready for some _fun_?" "What the hell are you talking about, creep! And why the fuck am I naked?" the blonde shouted. "Shut up." Kabuto said, sticking a gag in the blonde's mouth. "So, he's all ready then Kabuto?" a raven haired man asked. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied. Said man walked to the blonde who now had his wrists bound above his head to the bed post and his ankles separated and strapped to the end of the bed. "Wow, he truly is a beauty." Orochimaru said, he ran his hand through the blonde's hair, causing Naruto to flinch at the touch.

"It's okay," Orochimaru laughed, "We're gonna have some fun." He proceeded to ghost his hands over Naruto's body, pausing over his chest. "Give me the knife Kabuto," Orochimaru ordered, "I'm gonna put it here." "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied, handing the raven haired man a slender blade. Orochimaru took said blade and kept it hovering over the blonde's chest. "Wha-what do you m-mean you're gonna 'put it here'?" Naruto asked. The blonde's answer was the knife piercing his skin and dragged across his chest. "AHHHHHHH!" the blonde screamed eyes wide with fear. The blood trickled down his chest, only to be lapped up by a wet tongue. Naruto looked down to see Kabuto licking up the blood while Orochimaru continued carving into his chest. The blonde continued to make blood curdling screams every time the blade was placed into his chest.

Sure enough, an hour later, the word 'MINE' was carved into Naruto's chest and several cuts along his body with dried blood all over his frame (A/N Orochimaru likes to take time with his victims. Sorry Naruto!). "Wow, that's beautiful work sir." Kabuto commented, "Yes, well, if his friends ever find him, they will know that this child's spirit is mine." Orochimaru said. "Let me go…please…" Naruto whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming,_ I don't wanna die. There's so much I wanted to do first…At least I wanted to confess to Sasuke before I died, just so he knew what I felt for him…_

"Unfortunately, we will have to deny you that request," Orochimaru laughed, "Besides; we're not done with you yet." "Gag him Kabuto." The raven ordered, "Yes sir." The silver haired man answered, placing a towel in the blonde's mouth. Said blonde looked up at them in horror, _what else are they gonna do to me? _As if hearing the blonde's thoughts, the raven looked at him and asked, "You're still a virgin aren't you?" Naruto looked at him wide eyed and blushed, _no! He can't mean that they're gonna do __**THAT **__to me right?_ "Good, then this will be more fun than I thought," the raven snickered. Kabuto just looked at Naruto and said, "Wow, I would never have guessed that you were a virgin, I mean you're just so cute, I would have taken advantage of that and slept with tons of guys." With that being said, the two men walked towards the blonde, smirking evilly.

**-Sasuke's office-**

"Okay, so who was convicted and locked up?" Kiba asked, "What does that have to do with finding Orochimaru and Kabuto?" Sakura asked. "If that person who was locked up was working with Orochimaru and Kabuto then they can at least give us an address to start with." Sasuke explained, _this better work, we've only got a few more days to find him otherwise….please be alive when we get you Naruto!_

"Well, it says here that um…Itachi was working undercover for us and found out their location until Orochimaru found out…Now Itachi's in the hospital recovering from being beaten by those two…We could.. ask him if you want Sasuke." Kiba replied. The raven only nodded and called his brother, everyone else thought he was in the hospital but Sasuke knew he was at home.

"You called little brother?" came a smooth voice on the end of the phone, "Yes, we're looking for Naruto and we have reason to believe that he was kidnapped." "So why call me?" Itachi asked. "Because you know the last whereabouts of the people that took him." The line was silent for a moment. Then Itachi asked, "**THEY **took him didn't they?" "Unfortunately, yes." Sasuke answered. "Well, they were at the old abandoned Otogakure mansion the last time before they caught me. And they don't move very much so that's the best place to start looking." Itachi stated, "But that's a two day trip out there!" Sasuke yelled, "Well then, I would get moving. And good luck, little brother." Itachi said, and then the line went dead.

"Well, now that we have a destination, let's get moving!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone proceeded to get ready and soon enough, they took off in the direction of the Otogakure mansion.

**Angelchan2012: **Wow that was pretty epic. Sorry this chapter's so late! I said Monday and it's…Tuesday…hmm…I should stop procrastinating. Sorry about what's gonna happen to ya Naruto! And sorry for the cliffhanger!

**Naruto: **…W….T…F…? I'm scared! What's happening to me!

**Sasuke: ***growls* Angel! Why the hell would you right a story like this! *holds Naruto*

**Angelchan2012: **0.0 wow Sasuke, I didn't know you cared that much about Naruto…maybe I should make something really bad happen to him… *evil smile*

**Sasuke: **You wouldn't!

**Angelchan2012: **Try me!

**Sasuke: ***growls*

**Naruto: **Don't worry Sasuke! Angelchan's too sweet to do something like that…right?

**Angelchan2012: **Um…sure Naruto…whatever you say…Can you guys say the phrase now?

**Sasunaru: **Please review!


	6. Naruto's Hell pt 2

**Angelchan2012: **Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

**Sasuke: **Is Naruto finally gonna be rescued in this chapter?

**Angelchan2012: **If I told you then I'd have to kill you…

**Sasuke: ***death glare*

**Angelchan2012: **Just kidding! ^.^'

**Naruto: **You guys are acting like idiots! Please read and review!

**-Otogakure mansion- **(A/N the day here is Sunday at the beginning then it leads to Monday later in the car scene, just so ya'll know! Ya, I didn't keep track of the days very well…my bad! ^.^' )

Naruto looked at the two men in utter horror as they sauntered towards him, _No…please don't do this! I'm not ready for something like this!_ Orochimaru walked up to the boy's chest and proceeded to fondle said boy's nipples, pinching them harshly causing him to writhe and squirm in pain. Meanwhile Kabuto licked the blonde's thighs and once at the boy's limp member, began to pump it, bringing it to life slowly. "MMPH! SMPHM!" Naruto screamed, intending to tell them to stop, only to be muffled by the towel in his mouth.

Once Naruto's member was erect, Kabuto slowly took the head into his mouth, digging his tongue into the sensitive slit. This caused Naruto to give another muffled scream, with tears running down his face. Kabuto then bit into the flesh causing the blonde to gasp and create more streams of tears. The white haired male started to pump Naruto's member vigorously while continuing to suck on it. He stopped his ministrations and then shoved his own erect member into the younger's entrance without warning. This caused the blonde to open his eyes as wide as they could and arch his back off the table in pain. He felt as though he was being torn in two.

Orochimaru removed the towel and clamped his mouth over Naruto's before the boy started to scream. Sure enough, the actions that the two were doing had the blonde moaning and screaming in pain. Once Naruto came, he passed out from fear and angst. When Naruto reawakened, Orochimaru and Kabuto switched places and continued their ministrations, having the poor blonde screaming in pain, fear and sorrow.

When the two men were done with their victim they left the room laughing and chatting about how they would do it again soon and also leaving a poor Naruto beaten with broken bones and spirits. Naruto just watched them as they left, all hope gone from his mind, _I've been hear three days and no one's come to get me. Do they even know I'm gone? Do they care? Sasuke…why haven't you come? Is this your way of saying you don't love-let alone care about me? I guess not…maybe I'm better off dead…_

**-Sasuke's car-**

The raven haired boy sped in his car in silence, his mind awry with thoughts. _Please don't give up Naruto! I'm coming to get you! And please, please be alive when I get there!_ Soon the boy's phone started ringing, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke," he answered. "Sasuke, Tsunade told us that we need to stop driving and find a place to rest for the night." Sakura stated. "We've only been driving a day and I'm not stopping just because some old hag said otherwise." The raven growled into the phone, "You guys can stop and rest if you want but I intend to use all my time in finding Naruto!"

In Sakura's car Tsunade looked at the phone in shock, _so he __**does **__care. _"Alright then brat, if that's what you want, then everyone else is going too!" the blonde yelled into the phone so that Sasuke could hear her. Inside Sasuke's car, the raven just smirked and said, "Yes ma'am." And hung up.

**-Otogakure mansion-**

In the main room of the mansion Kabuto looked at Orochimaru and asked, "Sir, his friends should be on their way by now, what should we do?" "They'll be here in two days by what my sources tell me so….I suggest that we have more _fun _with our toy." The raven answered laughing menacingly. "As you wish sir." Kabuto replied. They walked back into the room Naruto was in and continued to torture him slowly and painfully.

They started by carving the word 'BITCH' on Naruto's back along his spine. Then after beating and cutting the poor boy they raped him. Orochimaru flipped the boy onto his back, causing him (Naruto) to give a muffled scream and watched as the blood dripped off the table before pumping Naruto's limp member. After that he whispered into Naruto's ear, "Naruto guess what? We're going on a little trip and won't be back for a while…" Said boy just looked at him, his stare blank and his eyes empty. The raven just laughed and said, "Don't worry, we'll put you out of your misery soon enough." With that said Orochimaru thrust his member into the blonde's entrance, causing said blonde to give muffled screams and cry rivers of tears mixed with blood from his face where Kabuto had placed six thick jagged cuts on him; three scars on both cheeks.

Once his member was fully sheathed he said, "Kabuto, come here." When Naruto finally realized what they were gonna do it was too late, sure enough he felt another object by his already full entrance. When Kabuto finally had himself inside of Naruto, he and Orochimaru proceeded to thrust in and out repeatedly. This caused Naruto to give a muffled blood curdling scream, tears streaming down his face. He shut his eyes as tight as he could but when he felt hot liquid inside he opened his eyes wide in shock and fear.

When both males pulled out of the blonde, Kabuto left the room, leaving Orochimaru and Naruto together. The raven walked up to the blonde and said, "Remember our faces boy, they'll be the last ones you ever see." With that said a blade was slipped across Naruto's throat. He could feel his blood trickling down his chest and slowly started to slip into unconsciousness…

**Angelchan2012: **Well, this one was a pain in the ass! It was hard to write this!

**Sasuke: ***reads chapter* …Angel…

**Angelchan2012: ***innocent eyes* Yes?

**Sasuke: ***roars* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**Angelchan2012: **Uh…you wouldn't do that Sasuke...You care too much to do that…right? Oh god…*runs away* if it's any consolation, I cried while writing this!

**Sasuke: **YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WRITTEN IT TO BEGIN WITH! And where's Naruto?

**Naruto: **I'm over here, why?

**Sasuke: ***hugs Naruto and holds him close* don't ever leave me

**Angelchan2012: **Aww! *snaps picture* this is so cute!

**Sasuke: ***growls* Che, whatever

**Sasunaru: **Please review!


	7. Saved

**Angelchan2012: **Well, here's my newest chapter! Hope ya'll like it!

**Sasuke: ***growls* this one better be good.

**Angelchan2012: **Hey! The last one was good! You're just upset that you didn't get to save him in that one!

**Naruto: **Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not here?

**Angel and Sasuke: **Sorry Naruto.

**Sasunaru: **Please read and review!

**-Otogakure mansion-**

"So it's safe to assume you took care of the boy?" Kabuto asked, fixing his glasses. "Yes, the brat should be dead by the time his friends get here." The raven answered. "Did you prepare everything like I told you?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes sir, I cleaned all evidence and left another note by the boy." Kabuto answered, "And I also have everything packed so we can get going." "Good, let's go then." Orochimaru answered, leaving through the door, Kabuto quickly following.

**-Sasuke's car- **(A/N the date here is Tuesday morning, okay back to the story! ^.^)

_Yes! We finally got here!_ Sasuke thought, jumping out of his car and bashing through the front door, the others following close behind. "Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, hoping for a response. Everyone split up and searched each room; it wasn't until they heard Tsunade scream did they find Naruto. "What is it? What happened?" Sasuke questioned, it wasn't until he saw what she was pointing at that he gasped, shocked. Naruto was strapped to a table naked, with blood flowing from his neck, as well as from a few other wounds. "Get the stretcher quickly!" Sasuke shouted, running towards the blonde he placed a hand on his neck only to feel a cut across his throat. _Shit! He's gonna die if they don't get the stretcher in here soon! _As if answering a prayer, the paramedics came in carrying a stretcher, carefully placing the blonde on it, covering him with a blanket, and rushing out to the ambulance. Once he was in the ambulance, Sasuke looked at the note he found next to Naruto and read it.

**Sasuke,**

**Well well, if our little toy isn't dead by the time you've found him, I think we have some unfinished business then. Good luck putting the pieces back together with him. He's gonna need all the help he can get.**

Growling quietly to himself, Sasuke put the note in his pocket and got into the ambulance with Naruto. Instead of going back to Konoha due to Naruto's state, they went to another city outside of the town.

**-Hospital-**

Once at the hospital, Naruto was emitted into the emergency room, while everyone else had to go in the waiting room. "Damn it! I should have never given him that case!" Tsunade cried, blaming herself for Naruto's current situation. "It's not your fault; I had helped with it too." Sasuke stated, trying to remain calm under the circumstances.

"No, if I hadn't asked you about who to use for the case, we wouldn't be hear, Naruto would be at work and we would all go back to normal." Tsunade sobbed. Sakura hugged her and tried to comfort her as best she could without completely breaking down. _Man, Naruto's made such an impact on everyone. Even Gaara and Shino crying, _Sasuke thought. He looked over all the people that came to help find Naruto and realized that everyone he had ever met at the station was here. "Don't worry; Naruto's going to be fine! I know it!" Lee announced determination in his eyes. _Crazy little freak, _Sasuke thought.

About nine hours later almost everyone was gone home, except for Sasuke, Sakura and Tsunade. Sure enough, a doctor came in asking, "Who is this young man's family?" The three glanced at each other and finally Sasuke spoke, "He has no family doctor…?" "Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Umino Iruka," said the brown haired man, "Well, if he has no family which one of you will be his caretaker?" Again the three looked at each other, "I-" Tsunade began, "I will!" Sasuke said, interrupting the older blonde. Said blonde just looked at him and an unspoken agreement was made. "I'm going to be his caretaker." Sasuke said. "Okay then, well he'll have to stay here for a week for his wounds to heal." "Okay then," said Sasuke, "I'll just get a room at a hotel that's closer to here and be ready to get him." "Okay then," Dr. Umino said, before walking into the new patient room Naruto was moved into. "Now that that's settled, you two can go home," Sasuke said his back to the two girls behind him. "But I want to be here when Naruto wakes up!" Sakura chided. "Then get a hotel room as well Sakura," Tsunade answered, "That's what I'm going to do." The pink haired girl nodded her head and stood up, leaving the hospital.

"So, what did the note say this time?" Tsunade questioned, her response was Sasuke giving her the note to read it herself. After reading it, her eyes went wide, "D-don't tell me they're going to come back." She said, fear in her voice. "Unfortunately, they might, which is why **I'm** gonna be his caretaker, that way if those bastards come near him again, they'll be dead before they can touch him." Sasuke said in a dark voice, his bangs over his eyes and a threatening aura about him. The old blonde woman just looked up at him with awe; _he's finally figuring it out._ "Okay then," she said, "I'm gonna also get a hotel room and will be back as soon as possible." With that said, she stood up and left the hospital.

A week later, the trio sat in the waiting room, they had been visiting Naruto during the past week, watching him sleep. Today was the day that he was supposed to wake up, so they all sat there in anticipation. Minutes turned into hours and eventually the doctor said that he wasn't going to wake up yet. Sasuke went into Naruto's room and sat next to the bed, watching the sleeping form's chest rise and fall, his breathing finally evening out. "Hey dobe," Sasuke whispered, "I'm here waiting for you, please wake up soon…everyone misses you." He cautiously reached a hand out and placed it on Naruto's face, _these scars; he never had them there before. Although, they do make him look kinda cute…wait, I can't be thinking that, these are wounds given to him by sick, perverted bastards! I can't think that way about them…god, please wake up soon Naruto…_

Sasuke got up from his chair and started to exit the room as quietly as possible until he heard a soft, "S-Sasuke…?" He turned around to see Naruto's head facing his direction, his eyes looking right at him. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, surprised. The blonde slowly nodded his head. The raven rushed to the blonde's side and grabbed his hand. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Sasuke asked, concern flooding his voice, "God, I was so worried about you!" Hearing all of this coming from Sasuke made Naruto's heart ache; _I thought he didn't care…_ _No, he doesn't care, _said a dark voice within his mind, _he took such a long time to save you, if he truly cared, you would be fine now._ Naruto shook his head, fighting with the dark voice in his mind, not wanting to believe those words. "It's okay," Sasuke assured, wrapping his arms around the blonde's fragile figure, "I've finally got you back, alive."

**Angelchan2012: ***sniff, sniff* that was just so sad! *cries*

**Naruto: **...

**Sasuke: **Naruto? Are you okay?

**Angelchan2012: ***gasp* Sasuke, are you worried about Naruto? Cuz that look in his eyes are worring me.

**Sasuke: **Naruto? *waves hand in front of his face*

**Naruto: **...

**Angelchan2012: **OMG! WTF is wrong with Naruto? Tune in to the next chappy to find out! *dramatic music plays in background* And please review, for Naruto's sake!


	8. The Hospital and Returning Home

**Angelchan2012: **Well, hope ya'll like this chapter! It's gonna get interesting…or sad, depending on how you look at it!

**Sasuke: **Shut up, I want to read this in silence.

**-In Naruto's hospital room-**

The blonde stared blankly at the white wall while the raven embraced him. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, said blonde looked at him blankly, then out the window, continuing to stare at nothing. _Oh no, what's wrong with him? _The raven thought, worry marring his features. "I'll be right back okay, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, slowly getting up and exiting the room, in search of Dr. Umino. Once he found said doctor, he questioned him. "Doctor, what's wrong with Naruto?" "What do you mean? He's finally awake?" the doctor asked. The raven nodded his head, explained to the doctor Naruto's reactions and grabbed him, rushing to Naruto's room.

When they got to the door of the room, the doctor turned to Sasuke and said, "I need you to wait out here, okay?" The raven nodded while wondering why he couldn't be in there for his friend's help. After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Umino stepped out of the room, shaking his head softly with a sad look upon his face. "What's wrong doctor?" the Uchiha asked, worry in his voice. "Unfortunately, the way you described his actions gave me suspicions, and checking on him now just confirmed them." The doctor answered, sighing, "Your friend is fine by all means physically now, after all the rest and medication but it wasn't until he awakened that I was able to see part of his mental and emotional status." "Meaning…?" the raven commented. "Your friend's-how do you say it-spirit, is broken…he's in a state of shock that unfortunately might result in nightmares, and…his heart's grown weak from the situation he was put through…" "Is he going to be okay though? I mean, how do I get him through this?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising with every word he spoke. "Well," the doctor sighed, "you can try and get him to remain as calm as possible, don't do anything that might get him startled or scared, and try not to let anything happen to him that caused this sort of reaction. So don't let whatever happened to him be repeated, okay?" The raven nodded his head and entered Naruto's room, to find the blonde ready to leave and sitting in a chair by the window.

"N-Naruto, you ready to go?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice as collective as possible. Said blonde jumped slightly in his seat and turned his head to see who had spoken. The look the raven received tore at his heart; Naruto was looking at him with a haunted expression and was visibly shaking with fear, his knuckles white from gripping the rails of the chair so hard. Sasuke felt terrible and clenched his fists so hard and hit the wall, making a loud '_BANG' _and causing the blonde to jump again and shake even more. "Oops, sorry…I didn't mean to do that Naruto." Sasuke quickly apologized, walking to the blonde and embracing him. Said blonde just gasped and stilled. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart beat increase rapidly and said, "It's okay…it's okay…shush…everything's fine now, Naruto…I'm here for you." Naruto slowly nodded his head.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand and said in a caring voice, "Ready to go home?" Naruto just looked at him, eyes dull and lifeless, and slowly nodded his head. The raven moved out of Naruto's way and watched as the blonde slowly got up, wincing as pain shocked through his spine. "You okay?" Sasuke asked eyes wide and worried. "I'm fine," the blonde said, scowling. The raven looked at him shocked, _he never pulled faces like that before, only when he's trying to hide when he's in really bad pain, or maybe as a joke but this…_ "Stop making that face," Naruto said in a hoarse voice, eyes lifeless, "it doesn't suit you." The shocked look remained on the raven's face, _what happened to you Naruto? _The blonde slowly walked to the door and gasped, nearly falling as pain shot through his spine again, only to be caught by Sasuke. "Here, let me help you," Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and placing one of the blonde's arms around his neck, helping him walk out of the hospital and into his (Sasuke's) car.

**-The drive home and getting there-**

The drive home was filled with an awkward silence, or so that's how it felt for Sasuke. _Why won't he talk? At least say something! _The raven thought, glancing over at Naruto. Said blonde was looking out the window, his eyes having lost the shine of life within them.

Once they got back to town, they continued to Sasuke's home. When they got there, the raven helped the blonde to the door and into his room. Sasuke looked at the boy and said, "Um…I'm having some of the workers bring your stuff here…as of now, you're living with me, okay?" Naruto just nodded and looked out the window of the room. Getting upset and slightly irritated Sasuke said, harsher than he meant to, "Will you just say something already?" This caused the blonde to jump and look at Sasuke in fear, his (Naruto's) body shaking fiercely. _Oh crap, I didn't mean to do that to him! _The raven thought, stepping closer to the blonde and said, "Naruto, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out that way". Naruto only shook his head and backed away every step that Sasuke took to him.

_I have to get him to calm down, if I don't then…_Sasuke thought about what the doctor told him back at the hospital…

**-Flashback begin-**

"_Sasuke," the doctor called, waving for the boy to come to him. "Yes sir?" the Uchiha asked. "Listen, make sure to keep Naruto as calm and at ease as you can, okay?" Dr. Umino asked, handing the boy some medication for Naruto. "Sure thing and what are these for?" Sasuke asked, eying the medication. "It's to calm him down in case something happens and he gets frightened, goes into shock, or has nightmares again." The doctor responded. "What happens if he doesn't get them in time?" Sasuke questioned. "Well, if that happens and you can't give him the medicine for any particular reason, then his heart will continue at its increased pace and stop altogether…meaning if you don't give him the medicine in time, __**Naruto will die**__." the doctor answered._

**-Flashback end-**

Soon enough the blonde was trapped in a corner of the room and watched in horror as Sasuke crouched down in front of him, reaching a hand out. Naruto flinched as he thought about what was to come, _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die, _only to look up in shock when he felt that hand cup his face, forcing him to look at the raven. "Naruto, please believe me when I say that I'm sorry…I really didn't mean to say that so harshly, so please calm down and….forgive me." Sasuke said, truth and care in every word he spoke, and then he hugged the blonde.

Naruto just looked at him in shock and tried to calm down as the raven said, sure enough, his heart beats returned to normal. When Sasuke felt the blonde's heart beat return to normal, he slowly started to remove his arms only to feel the blonde's arms around his neck. "W-wait…c-can we j-just stay l-like this? P-please…?" Naruto asked, burying his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Sure, Naruto," Sasuke answered, returning the blonde's embrace, a small smile tugging at his lips.

**Angelchan2012: **Man, I cried so much while writing this! Try writing/reading the beginning of this and listening to 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace…very freaking sad! T.T (oh F.Y.I. I don't own Three Days Grace or any of their songs!)

**Sasuke: ***reads chapter*…Naruto, come here.

**Naruto: ***walks over* what is it Sasuke?

**Sasuke: ***hugs*

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, you guys are gonna make me cry again…*cries* man, now I am crying! J-just say the phrase so we can continue this story!

**Sasunaru: **Please review!


	9. Days to Weeks to Months The Returning

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**(Just a recap)**

"_**W-wait…c-can we j-just stay l-like this? P-please…?" Naruto asked, burying his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Sure, Naruto," Sasuke answered, returning the blonde's embrace, a small smile tugging at his lips.**_

Every day people would come in just to visit Naruto and Sasuke, being that both of them were out until Naruto got better, just to see the blonde staring out of his window from his bed with a lifeless stare. Eventually days became weeks, and then turned to months. "Sasuke," Sakura told him one day outside of Naruto's room in a sad whisper, "I told the doctor how Naruto's progress was…he said that if Naruto doesn't come out of this empty-like state that it will be impossible to get him back!"

"W-what…? Are you serious?" the raven asked, shocked, _never get him back…Naruto…_ The pinkette just nodded her head sadly. "I asked him what you could do, since you're the one taking care of him and he said to try and take him to places he'll feel more at home…but try at a slow pace because if things go too fast, or he gets too frightened…" she trailed off, knowing that Sasuke knew what would happen. _He'll die of heart failure, _they both thought. "Okay, thanks Sakura." Sasuke nodded, waving sadly as she left, _okay…so I've gotta do something that will make him feel at home, but what? Wait! There was that place he always loved to eat at-what was it called?-….Ichiraku Ramen! That'll definitely cheer Naruto up!_

With those thoughts in mind, the raven dashed into the room and quietly walked to the blonde's side. "Naruto…" Sasuke called, said blonde just looked up at him, dull look in his eyes and tilted his head to the side as if in questioning. "H-how would you like to go out to get some food?" the raven asked, hoping for some sort of reaction from the blonde. Said blonde just continued to look at him with the same expression, causing the raven to slowly lose hope in his plan. "Come on." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto by the hand and walking him out of the house towards the restaurant. When they got to the front door of the diner Sasuke looked over at Naruto, hoping to see something within him light up and bring the original Naruto out, only to once again be disappointed as the blonde just looked at the sign above them then at the door. This just tore at the raven's heart, _please come back to me Naruto…this isn't you at all, and normally __**you're **__the one dragging __**me **__here. _Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "How about we eat here? I know it's your favorite place."

The blonde only nodded his head and walked inside while Sasuke held the door open for him. When they got to their table Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant, walked up to them and said, "Welcome to Ichiraku, how may I-oh! Hey Naruto, Sasuke, we haven't seen you two in a while now, how are you?" The raven just smiled and said, "Hey Teuchi, we're fine, can you just get us our regular orders?" Said man just nodded his head and scribbled it down on his notepad, turning to Naruto he asked, "How are you Naruto?" The blonde just looked at him; giving him the same look he did to Sasuke and nodded his head. The old man looked at Naruto in surprise and nodded, walking away to make the orders.

Watching the scene in front of him, Sasuke felt his heart retch in sadness and said, "Naruto…? Um…do you want to talk?" the blonde just looked at him and repeated what he did at the front door of the diner, instead shaking his head. The raven sighed sadly and said, "Never mind…" When their orders came in, Teuchi gave them their plates, and said "Enjoy your meals, boys!" then he whispered to Sasuke, "I know what happened, Sakura told me everything…please help him, Sasuke." Teuchi turned and left them to their food.

While he was eating, Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was picking at his food with his chop sticks, not bothering to eat. "Aren't you hungry, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, placing his hand over Naruto's. The blonde just looked up at him, tears streaming down his face, shocking the raven. "W-what's wrong?" The blonde just shook his head, got up and dashed out of the building, Sasuke following close behind.

"Naruto stop! Where are you going?" Sasuke shouted. Said blonde ran as fast as his legs would carry him before running down an alley way were he sat next to a dumpster and cried silent tears and whispering to himself repeatedly, "He doesn't care…he doesn't care, he's lying…" Sasuke walked into the alley, overhearing Naruto's mantra, he kneeled before the blonde, lifted said blonde's chin and said, "I do care Naruto…please believe me…I did everything I could to find you and help you…" Naruto just looked at him, eyes unsure, as though looking for proof to believe in the raven. After what seemed like ages, the blonde seemed to find his proof and cling to Sasuke, allowing said raven to carry him home.

When they got to Sasuke's house, the raven carried Naruto to his (Sasuke's) room, placing the blonde on his bed. Said blonde looked up at him in question, "You're staying with me in here tonight, okay? You'll be safe." Sasuke commented. Naruto looked at him then nodded, moving over so the raven could sleep next to him. Said raven smirked and climbed into bed, where sleep could claim both of them. Just before Sasuke slipped into sleep he heard Naruto whisper, "As long as you're with me, I'll feel safe…"

The next morning Sasuke woke up to an empty bedside, worried, he proceeded to look for Naruto. Said blonde was walking out of the bathroom, towel around his waist before he was glomped by the raven. Both fell with an 'ouf!' also causing Naruto's towel to fall off him. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto for dear life as said blonde just stared at him in shock, "Uh…S-Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, "W-what are y-you d-doing?" "God, I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again Naruto!" the raven responded, looking at Naruto in concern only to change into shock when he said, "D-did you just talk?" "Well, ya…I mean…if I didn't, I don't think you'd have let me go…" the blonde said, looking away with a slight pink tinting his cheeks.

Sasuke just looked at him in utter joy and hugged him even tighter while shouting, "You're back! You're back to normal...! I've finally got you back, Naruto…" "I wasn't dead this whole time ya know, I still know what happened…" the blonde grumbled. "Just shut up and let me hold you, Dobe…" Sasuke growled.

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, that was just so touching at the end…*sniff sniff* until Naruto started talking again…

**Sasuke: ***hugs Naruto* you've finally come back to me…

**Naruto: **ya ya I'm back, now can we get to the good stuff Angelchan?

**Angelchan2012: **Why, what could you possibly mean Naruto?

**Naruto: **you know…the, uh….*blushes* the *cough* lemon *cough*

**Angelchan2012: **Oh! *smirks* someone's naughty…hehehe

**Naruto: **so can we?

**Angelchan2012: **I don't know…I mean you did just return to normal, don't ya wanna wait a bit for that…?

**Sasuke: **just do it!

**Angelchan2012: **Don't be a horn dog Sasuke! Hehehe…horn dog….hehehe

**Naruto: ***puppy dog eyes* please Angelchan…?

**Angelchan2012: **Aww! Grr…fine then! But don't complain to me if you're sore later! Now say the phrase so I can get started on the new chapter!

**Sasunaru: **Please review! We really want to have fun in the next chapter!

**Naruto: ***shudders* can we not call it '_fun_'?

**Sasuke: **sorry Naruto


	10. Finally! Some Hot and Steamy Time!

**Angelchan2012: **Okay people, here is chapter…9? Ya! Man….I was having major internal conflicts on whether or not to make this chapter a lemon so I decided I-

**Sasunaru: **Make it a lemon! Make it a lemon!

**Angelchan2012: **0.0 wow…didn't see that coming…anyway, hope you gals and guys enjoy the chapter! Oh ya, say the phrase guys!

**Sasunaru: **Please read and review! And Angelchan doesn't own Naruto or any other animes!

**Angelchan2012: **That's right, because if I did, then there would be no guy fans…if ya catch my drift… ;)

"Um…can you let go of me Sasuke?" Naruto asked, uncomfortable in the position they were in; Sasuke on top of him while he was still nude, _don't get me wrong I've only __**dreamed **__of this happening for years! _"Ya…sorry about that…" Sasuke sighed, getting up off of Naruto only to notice the position they were in. Sasuke froze. "Um…why are you naked, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, avoiding eye contact of said blonde, pink tinting his cheeks. Said blonde saw the reaction the raven was having and smirked. "I just got out of the shower when I was attacked….What's the matter Sasuke? Can't deal with having a sex god in your presence?" Naruto laughed. "S-shut up dobe!" Sasuke muttered, climbing off the blonde, _man, he looks so good when he's naked…and wet…damn! Stop thinking this way, he was __**raped**__, he wouldn't be able to deal with __**that**__ sort of thing…_

"Right, right…" Naruto sighed, "So, what are we gonna do today, Sasuke? Hehehe, that rhymed!" the blonde laughed at his own joke. "Uhg…still stupid as ever I see…" the raven sighed, shaking his head. "Hey! Shut up teme! I'm not stupid, besides, I was kidding…" Naruto grumbled, wrapping the towel around his waist, before walking past said raven. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arm and asked, "Just where do you think you're going?" The blonde glared at the raven and growled, "I'm going to go get dressed…is that okay, _**mom**_?" Naruto then pried his arm out of the younger Uchiha's grasp and walked off into the bedroom.

_He's never gonna learn…sigh…maybe I should just tell him…? No, he won't accept me…not a-a whore like me… a stupid whore at that… _Naruto thought, placing on boxers and shorts before sinking to the floor and spilling silent tears. "Naruto…ya there?" Sasuke asked quietly, knocking on the door. The blonde got up and walked to the door, quickly wiping away his tears and any traces of them, "Y-ya, I'm here…hold on." Naruto answered, unlocking and opening the door, only to be embraced again by the young Uchiha. "Naruto…I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, "F-for what?" Naruto asked, confused by the raven's emotions. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you in time, and…I'm sorry that I…that I didn't realize my feelings for you sooner…" the raven confessed, tightening his grip around the blonde's neck. Naruto just stood there, mouth agape and wide eyed, trying to digest everything he heard.

After finding his voice Naruto said, "D-do you r-really mean all that S-Sasuke?" The raven released his grip on the blonde and looked at him, truth in his eyes, and said, "Yes…I do." With that said Sasuke leaned forward and captured the stunned blonde's lips with his own. Naruto's eyes widened when the kiss was initiated, then slowly closed as his hands made their way into the raven's hair.

**{Yaoi-ness starts here! ;) }**

Sasuke gripped Naruto's waist and led them to the bed, never leaving the kiss; mapping out the moist cavern. When they fell onto the bed, Sasuke on top of Naruto, they broke the kiss, cursing the gods for the need to breathe. After regaining their breath they continued to duel with their tongues, when Sasuke's tongue hit the roof of Naruto's mouth, the blonde moaned in pleasure. Stopping the kiss again for air, Naruto said breathlessly, tugging at Sasuke's shirt, "You're…wearing too much…" The raven only smirked and removed his shirt, after removing said annoyance; Sasuke roamed his tongue over Naruto's body, placing kisses on his neck. The blonde continued to moan wantonly. When Sasuke reached part of the scar on Naruto's chest that said 'MINE', he nibbled at it, loving the long and throaty moan that came from his uke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke purred seductively, enjoying the shudder that came from the blonde. The raven trailed his fingers over the blonde's chest, pausing at the waistline of his shorts, Sasuke then slipped his hand under the blonde's shorts and slowly pumped Naruto's member. "A-Ah!" Naruto groaned, his hips involuntarily jerking into Sasuke's hand, begging for more of that delicious friction.

"I think we need to lose these, don't you agree?" Sasuke whispered huskily, removing both Naruto's shorts and boxers in one foul swoop, freeing the blonde's erection. Naruto watched as Sasuke began to slowly pump his member, causing him (Naruto) to moan and writhe in pleasure. "Naruto, you're so…_sexy_ when you moan like that…" Sasuke chuckled, slowly stopping his ministrations to lean towards the blonde, stopping any retorts with a kiss. When they separated, Naruto said, "S-shut up, baka-AH!" bucking his hips when he felt something warm surround his member.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and he continued to suck and nip at the head of his uke's member, finally taking the whole head into his mouth. Then he hummed, the vibration on the man's cock sending small shivers up through his whole body. The raven pulled a bit away to lick the pre-cum from the tip. Sasuke proceeded to deep throat Naruto, eliciting a strangled moan from the blonde, and moved his tongue around his uke's shaft while he slowly pulled up and down. He pulled all the way up so he only had the head in his mouth and then wrapped his fingers firmly around his cock, immediately earning an erotic wail that exaggerated in volume as Sasuke's hand tightened and began to rub slowly up and down the hard length. He licked around its head and kissed it ever so softly in the same time, earning an extra piece on the volume. He smirked as the Naruto's eyes closed and he leaned his head back as he thrust his hips forward. He continued to suck on Naruto's shaft until he heard Naruto say, "S-Sasuke…I'm so c-close..." Just before the blonde could climax, Sasuke pulled away getting a disappointed groan from said blonde. Sasuke chuckled and said, "Don't worry…we're getting to the good part…"

When Naruto opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, he was met face to pillow. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Sasuke, positioning himself over his (Naruto) entrance and realized what was about to happen he started to tremble in fear. "S-stop…" Naruto whispered, unfortunately not loud enough, and when the raven's member entered him he gave a blood curdling scream, causing Sasuke to look down at the blonde in shock. Naruto took the opportunity to crawl away into the corner of the bed by the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. They sight Sasuke was met with tore at his heart; Naruto's eyes were clenched shut, his head in his chest, curled up into a ball and shaking like a leaf.

(A/N hehehe a leaf, get it? Because they live in the village hidden in the leaves? …Shutting up now…)

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke called, reaching out for the blonde, only to have said blonde flinch away from the touch and stare at Sasuke with a haunting look in his eyes. "Naruto, I'm so sorry…" Sasuke whispered, slowly moving closer without the blonde noticing, when he was close enough, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his chest and rocked him slowly, so the blonde's heart would calm down. When he felt Naruto was calm enough he said, "I was no better than him…I'm sorry, Naruto…I shouldn't have done that to you, and…I'm sorry…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and said, "It's okay…no, you **were** better than him…you at least tried it out slowly…and don't get me wrong I **want **this…it's just…"

Sasuke looked at him in shock; _don't tell me he's trying to say what I think he's saying! _"It's just that…." Naruto gulped and said, with his eyes shut and tears falling from his face, "It's just that Orochimaru and Kabuto were my first ones in my life!" Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin and lifted his head, "Naruto…I'm so sorry…" Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. "S-Sasuke…" Naruto started, "I do…want this…**us**…but, let's take it slowly, okay?"

The raven smiled and nodded his head, letting Naruto move into a more comfortable position on his back. When Naruto looked up he was met with three fingers in front of him, allowing nature to take its course he sucked and nibbled on the three fingers, causing the raven to moan in pleasure at the erotic sight before him.

When he believed his fingers were coated enough, Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth with a soft 'pop'. He trailed his fingers along Naruto's body, pausing to circle a finger at his uke's entrance. Naruto moaned wantonly at the actions and arched his back in pleasure, gasping, "M-more…Sasuke…more…"

With that said, the raven pushed the finger into the blonde's entrance slowly, creating as little pain as possible. When he saw Naruto nod his head to continue, Sasuke placed another finger inside, slowly scissoring the blonde's entrance. When he added a third finger, Sasuke leaned up to kiss away his uke's tears, reassuring Naruto that all was well. Sasuke curled his three fingers, searching for the one spot that would make his love see stars. "A-AH!...Sasuke…wh-what was that?" Naruto moaned, causing his seme to smirk in approval, "Guess I found it." When he removed his fingers, receiving a disappointed grunt from Naruto, Sasuke aligned himself with Naruto's entrance and pushed in, only until he was fully sheathed did Sasuke become still, "God…so tight…Naruto…"

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto rolled his hips experimentally, causing Sasuke to moan in pleasure. Taking that action as a green light, Sasuke gently pulled out until just the head was inside, and slammed back in, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on; Naruto moaning loudly. Soon enough Sasuke picked up a steady pace of thrusting in and out of his uke, having said uke writhing and moaning wantonly. "S-Sasuke…I-I'm s-so…close…" Naruto gasped, thrashing in pleasure under his lover. "Me too…" Sasuke grunted, moving one hand between the two to grasp and pump the blonde's neglected member in time with the thrusts.

"S-so close…SASUKE!" Naruto cried, his seed coating both of their chests. With Naruto's walls clamping on him and after seeing the beautiful display was enough to tip Sasuke over the edge. With a final thrust and a cry of, "NARUTO!" Sasuke filled the blonde with his essence.

After pulling out and collapsing next to his little uke, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his chest and held him. Naruto turned to face Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke…" Naruto said, sleep evident in his voice, "Hmm…?" the Uchiha hummed, "Thanks." "Thanks for what?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow. "For saving me and…loving me," the blonde replied, "I love you, Sasuke."

The raven looked down at Naruto, love in his eyes and said, "I love you too, Naruto." With that, they both fell into a peaceful sleep together.

Little did the newly developed couple know that they were being watched…

**Angelchan2012: **Well, hope ya'll like this chapter! I think it went pretty well!

**Sasuke: **you were lame adding that joke in the middle of the story.

**Angelchan2012: **Sasuke, do me a favor…come here

**Sasuke: ***gets closer* ya, what is it?

**Angelchan2012: ***smacks upside head* shut the hell up! I know it was lame but I just thought it was kinda funny!

**Sasuke: ***glares while rubbing the back of head* that hurt you jerk!

**Naruto: **shut up teme! You were being mean to Angelchan!

**Angelchan2012: **Aww! Thanks Naruto-kun! *hugs Naruto*

**Sasuke: **get your hands off of my Naruto! *holds Naruto possessively*

**Angelchan2012: **Whatever, it was just a hug…besides, you should be freaking glad I made this chapter a lemon!

**Sasuke: ***grumbles* thanks Angelchan… wait, what did you mean 'little did the couple know-'

**Angelchan2012: ***interrupts quickly* you're welcome! Anyway, say the phrase boys!

**Sasunaru: **Please review!

**Sasuke: **I will find out what that last sentence means…

**Angelchan2012: **You'll have to wait for the next chapter like everyone else Sasuke!


End file.
